The present examples relate to a computer device, and more particularly, to performing variable rate shading in rendering graphics on a computer device.
Computer graphics systems, which can render 2D objects or objects from a 3D world (real or imaginary) onto a two-dimensional (2D) display screen, are currently used in a wide variety of applications. For example, 3D computer graphics can be used for real-time interactive applications, such as video games, virtual reality, scientific research, etc., as well as off-line applications, such as the creation of high resolution movies, graphic art, etc. Typically, the graphics system includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may be implemented as a co-processor component to a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer, and may be provided in the form of an add-in card (e.g., video card), co-processor, or as functionality that is integrated directly into the motherboard of the computer or into other devices, such as a gaming device.
Typically, the GPU has a “logical graphics pipeline,” which may accept as input some representation of a 2D or 3D scene and output a bitmap that defines a 2D image for display. For example, the DIRECTX collection of application programming interfaces by MICROSOFT CORPORATION, including the DIRECT3D API, is an example of APIs that have graphic pipeline models. Another example includes the Open Graphics Library (OPENGL) API. The graphics pipeline typically includes a number of stages to convert a group of vertices, textures, buffers, and state information into an image frame on the screen. For instance, one of the stages of the graphics pipeline is a shader. A shader is a piece of code running on a specialized processing unit, also referred to as a shader unit or shader processor, usually executing multiple data threads at once, programmed to generate appropriate levels of color and/or special effects to fragments being rendered. In particular, for example, a vertex shader processes traits (position, texture coordinates, color, etc.) of a vertex, and a pixel shader processes traits (texture values, color, z-depth and alpha value) of a pixel.
In variable rate shading or other sparse rendering techniques (e.g., checkerboard rendering), a pixel of a primitive may be written by the pixel shader, such pixel referred to as an anchor pixel, or may be a copy of a written pixel, referred to as a broadcast pixel. Further, in variable rate shading, during subsequent rendering of another primitive, the anchor pixel may be overwritten, which results in the broadcast pixel being orphaned. The existing mechanisms, such as in checkerboard rendering, may track pixels and coverage by loading and comparing multiple 32 bit per pixel identification (ID) values which are inefficient. Therefore, there is a desire for improvements in graphics rendering.